militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
17th Field Artillery Regiment
The 17th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 17th Field Artillery was constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army at Camp Robinson, Wisconsin. Lineage Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army as the 17th Field Artillery Organized 6 June 1917 at Camp Robinson, Wisconsin Assigned 21 September 1917 to the 2d Division Relieved 18 December 1920 from assignment to the 2d Division Assigned 22 July 1929 to the 1st Division Relieved 1 January 1930 from assignment to the 1st Division and assigned to the 2d Division Relieved 16 October 1939 from assignment to the 2d Division Regiment broken up 14 February - 1 March 1944 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery on 1 March 1944 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 17th Field Artillery Group 1st Battalion on 1 March 1944 as the 17th Field Artillery Battalion 2d Battalion on 14 February 1944 as the 630th Field Artillery Battalion After 1 March 1944 the above units underwent changes as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 17th Field Artillery Group, inactivated 27 February 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey Activated 20 December 1948 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma Redesignated 25 June 1958 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 17th Artillery Group 17th Field Artillery Battalion inactivated 16 April 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey Activated 1 August 1946 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma Inactivated 1 June 1958 in Korea 630th Field Artillery Battalion inactivated 22 February 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey Redesignated 5 February 1947 as the 537th Field Artillery Battalion Activated 1 October 1948 at Camp Carson, Colorado Inactivated 25 June 1958 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 17th Artillery Group, and the 17th and 537th Field Artillery Battalions consolidated, reorganized, and redesignated 31 July 1959 as the 17th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September as the 17th Field Artillery Withdrawn 16 July 1988 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a conventionalized castle of Ehrenbreitstein with ramp Or on mount Proper, debruised by a bendlet Argent bearing two ribbons of the field and Azure with seventeen mullets of the last. A sinister canton bendy of eight ermine and of the field, (for the 8th Field Artillery). *Symbolism The field of the shield is red, the artillery color. The principal charge is the castle of Ehrenbreitstein debruised by a bendlet carrying the American colors and seventeen stars, to signify the occupation of that castle by the 17th Field Artillery. On a canton is a device from the arms of the parent organization. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 17th Field Artillery Regiment on 8 May 1923. It was redesignated for the 17th Field Artillery Battalion on 2 August 1949. It was redesignated for the 17th Artillery Regiment on 28 November 1958. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 17th Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Gules, a conventionalized castle of Ehrenbreitstein with ramp Or on mount Proper, debruised by a bendlet Argent bearing two ribbons of the field and Azure with seventeen mullets of the last. A sinister canton bendy of eight ermine and of the field, (for the 8th Field Artillery). *Crest On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a mount Argent garnished Vert, bearing a linden leaf Proper charged with a fleur-de-lis of the first. Motto IN TIME OF PEACE PREPARE FOR WAR. *Symbolism *Shield The field of the shield is red, the artillery color. The principal charge is the castle of Ehrenbreitstein debruised by a bendlet carrying the American colors and seventeen stars, to signify the occupation of that castle by the 17th Field Artillery. On a canton is a device from the arms of the parent organization. *Crest The crest commemorates the two most noteworthy battle incidents. The white mountain is for Blanc Mont. The leaf is taken from Verte Feuille Farm, one of the positions occupied by the Regiment in the Soissons Offensive; the linden was chosen as being very common in the central empires. The fleur-de-lis is from the arms of Soissons. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 17th Field Artillery Regiment on 25 March 1920. It was amended to correct the blazon of the shield on 15 June 1920. It was redesignated for the 17th Field Artillery Battalion on 27 September 1944. It was redesignated for the 17th Artillery Regiment on 28 November 1958. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 17th Field Artillery Regiment Current configuration * 1st Battalion 17th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0017fa01bn.htm * 2nd Battalion 17th Field Artillery Regiment * 3rd Battalion 17th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0017fa03bn.htm * 4th Battalion 17th Field Artillery Regiment * 5th Battalion 17th Field Artillery Regiment * 6th Battalion 17th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) Campaign participation credit World War I: Aisne; Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Lorraine 1918; Ile de France 1918 World War II: Tunisia; Sicily (with arrowhead); Naples-Foggia; Rome-Arno; Southern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 Vietnam: Defense; Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait Decorations Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for PLEIKU PROVENCE Valorous Unit Award for IRAQ French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for AISNE-MARNE French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for MEUSE-ARGONNE French Croix de Guerre, World War I, Fourragere French Croix de Guerre with Silver-Gilt Star, World War II for ROME-ARNO See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3423 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm * http://www.17thartilleryregiment.org/ 017